Road Trip
by pottersweetie
Summary: Harry and Hermione go on a little road trip to forget about everything that's bothering them.... Little do they know, they're the answer to each others' dreams.


Road Trip  
By: pottersweetie 

**Author's Note:** A one-shot story I decided to write to wash away the memory of HBP. Haha. Lyrics belong to the Spice Girls. Hope you like it! Enjoy, Read, Review!

They fired him at work and the love of his life didn't love him back, and she was sitting right next to him.

She had been waiting for the love of _her_ life to come and sweep her off her feet, so far she had found diddly squat.

They both felt lousy and battered, beaten and worn. And the only cure for it was to run away.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, looking ahead through the windshield as Harry drove through English countryside.

"Uh- No freakin' clue," he replied.

"Oh, that's always good," she nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "Maybe this road trip wasn't such a good idea."

He glanced at her quickly, then looked back at the road, "Yes it was, it was a great idea... Genius in fact!" he laughed. "Come on, Herms, we've been through hell and back, it's time to have some fun."

She looked at him and bit her lip, "I suppose," and she sat back, enjoying the rustic scenery.

An hour or so passed and the car was silent. Hermione stared out the car window, watching the landscape flit away right before her eyes. She began thinking about everything that had driven her to go along with this trip in the first place. Her lack of a boyfriend, lack of a social life, the feeling that she couldn't match up to anyone's standards, the idea that everyone thought she couldn't ever have fun or chill out, especially the idea that she couldn't find someone who loved her despite those things.

She felt a pang in the pit of her heart as she stared out the window, gray clouds setting shadows on the land around them. She willed herself not to cry, ordered herself not to cry.

Who cares if no one loved her? Who cares if no one made her feel special? She didn't need a guy to tell her she was important. She didn't need to go out every night with her friends and have fun, she didn't need them to invite her anywhere(which they usually didn't), she didn't need any of it. She was fine on her own.

And as she watched the winding brook that spun itself among the trees beside the road, she realized how truly miserable she was. Harry noticed this and looked at her quickly.

"What's wrong?"

She rubbed her nose absently, trying to divert his attention from her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Really."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

"Well I don't."

"That's too bad."

She looked out the window, trying to show him that she didn't want to argue, nor did she want to speak with him either. He took the hint and decided that if she wasn't going to talk to him he would do what he wanted. He turned on the car radio and started turning the dial over and over until he finally stopped.

Hermione felt a little agitated at him and didn't look back.

"HOLY CRAP! THIS SONG'S A CLASSIC!" he shouted, turning up the volume.

It was then she realized what he had turned on, she didn't say a word, even when he began belting the lyrics out- off key.

"When you're feelin' sad and low! We will take you where you gotta go!"

Hermione was almost too angry to laugh.

"Smilin', dancin', everything is freeeeeeeee! All you need positivity!"

He kept on singing, repeating the words, bobbing his head with the music.

_Oh no, here comes the chorus,_ Hermione thought.

"Something, something, something! If you're having a good time! Shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine!"

He stopped singing momentarily as the song continued, wondering if Hermione was laughing, she had her head turned to watch the passing hills. In fact she was trying to desperately hide the smile that was creeping onto her lips.

_Fine,_ he thought. _I'll just continue with my song._

"Somethin' man in Timbuktu, something, something, me and youuuuuuuuu! Kung fu fighting, dancing queen! Somethin' spaceman and all that's in between!"

Hermione still wasn't laughing. So he started _screaming_ the song in a high pitched, chipmunk-like voice.

"COLORS OF THE WORLD! SPICE UP YOUR LIFE! EVERY BOY AND EVERY GIRL!" he pointed to Hermione to have her sing the next part but she didn't move. "Fine! PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! SPICE OF YOUR LIFE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Harry couldn't stand her pouty behavior and he decided he would fix it one way or another.

"Something to left!" and he swerved the car to the left, causing Hermione to screech in alertness. "If you're having a good time! Shake it to the right!" and he jerked the card to the right side of the road. "If you know that you feel fine! Somethin' the front!" and he began speeding down the desolate dirt road, Hermione in complete shock for a full five seconds.

"Have you gone mad!" she shouted over the music as he swerved the car back and forth to the music. He didn't answer so she turned off the music. "You're going to get us killed!" she swatted his arm.

"Hey!"

"Stop the car!" she ordered.

"Wha-"

"Stop the bloody car!"

And he slowed down, pulling the car over to the grassy lawns that surrounded them. Once the car had stopped Hermione stepped out, slamming the door shut, he got out as well and looked at her.

"What is wrong with you!" she demanded, walking around the car.

"What's wrong with me!" he questioned.

"Are you trying to get us into a car accident?" she demanded.

"Oh yes! Look at all the bloody cars zooming down this DIRT road!" he retorted sarcastically.

She opened her mouth in shock and then said, "Like that makes a difference! We could have swerved into a ditch!"

He laughed at this.

"Or maybe that was your goal! Take me on this little 'road trip' and get us both killed!" she shook her head. "I don't know Harry you seem to be crazy these days!"

He laughed, "I thought it would be nice to get away from all the shit we're dealing with! Half of which you won't even share with me!"

"I could say the same for you," she said coldly.

A crack of thunder sounded overhead followed with a few flits of lightening.

"Come on, let's get back in the car and find a place to stay for the night," he said.

The rush of rain was so sudden she didn't have any choice but to climb into the car again.

The rest of the ride was silent.

After two more hours of driving they came to an old, retired castle. There was a sign on the front that read 'Whistle Hill Inn'. There were other cars parked in the large, gravel drive and they parked alongside them.

"This should be okay," Harry said and they ran through the rain to the great oak doors of the edifice.

The doors were opened and they entered to find a little old woman sitting behind a cluttered desk. She peered at them as they walked in and gave them a suspicious glare.

"What?" she squawked at them when they walked up to her.

"'allo," Harry greeted, speaking in a strange, muddled accent. "I am Boris Babinsky and dis is my lover Natasha!"

Hermione gawked at him.

"Vee vould like a room."

"What kind of room do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"A square room, mem?"

Her glare hardened, "Look here mister, I run a respectable place and I don't want any funny business, if you know what I mean."

"I am afraid I do not understand, mem," he replied, Hermione continued to stare.

The woman folded her arms, "Don't play me a fool, sunny!"

"I vould just like to have a room for zee night! Zhat is all!"

She peered at him, "Are you running from the law?"

Harry leaned in closer, "How did choo know?"

She stared at him.

"I am only joking vith you mem! But between you and me, her husband is catching on if you know vhat I mean," he winked at the woman.

She was speechless.

"A room, if you please."

She dazedly handed him a key and said, "Second floor, room 2Z."

"Thank you very much," he bowed and grabbed Hermione around the waist. "Come on Natasha!"

And he pulled her up the staircase.

"Harry!" she hissed once they were up the second staircase. "That wasn't necessary!"

He laughed, "Yeah? But it was fun!"

She rolled her eyes and they made their way to the room which was at the end of the building. They went inside and put their luggage on the floor.

"Way to go _Boris_ there's only one bed."

"Point being?"

He was beginning to annoy her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to change in the loo, I'm soaked."

"No, just come here," he put his hand out for her to take.

She smirked, "No that's okay."

"Hermione, come here."

Her shoulders fell and he took her hand, leading her toward the empty fireplace. He soon lit the fire with his wand and they sat themselves down in front of the blazing heat.

Hermione stared at the choking fire, the light danced across her face and he stared at her, silent. She pinched the edge of the carpet under her and shivered, her wet hair gathering in locks.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked her suddenly.

She looked up at him and resisted an eye roll, "Want to tell me what's going on with you, aside from the getting sacked," she said more gently.

"I asked you first," he retorted softly.

Her shoulders fell, and she shook her head, "I don't know!" she paused. "I'm just sick of waiting around for my knight in shining armor! I want him to come now and sweep me off my feet!" the words gushed out of her mouth before she could prevent it. "I want someone to just hold me and tell me I'm beautiful! I'm sick of feeling empty, I'm sick of being alone even when I'm surrounded by hordes of people!" she looked desperate and near tears. "I'm sick of no one hearing me, even when I feel like I'm screaming at the top of my lungs."

She didn't look at him for more than a minute, then their gazes locked.

"I hear you," he said.

"No you don't," she said quietly.

There was more silence.

She nearly whispered the next part, "Your turn."

"I'm in love with someone and she doesn't know it..."

"Harry!" she was excited now. "Why didn't you tell me! Who is it!" she asked.

He didn't looked at her, he stared at the ornate carpet.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively. "Who is it?"

He looked up slowly, waiting a minute before saying, "You."

Hermione was completely and utterly taken off guard, "M-Me? What?" she questioned softly.

Harry almost laughed, "Hermione," he took her hand. "I've loved you forever, I've been too stupid to realize it! But I've had a few days to deal with my moronic behavior and realize I should have told you a long time ago," he paused. "I'm sorry for throwing all of this at you all at once but it's the truth, I've never loved anyone like this."

She just stared at him, unable to form words.

So he continued, "I think you're amazing. Like when you're trying really hard to concentrate on something and it starts to frustrate you and you scrunch your face," he smiled. "Or when you yell at me for something stupid I did, you look absolutely kissable."

Hermione's mouth hung open and her eyebrows were creased together.

"Yeah I just said kissable, but whatever, you get my point!" he laughed desperately. "Please say something."

"I-I don't believe it, _you_ love _me_?"

"Yes, you."

She just continued to stare at him, unsure of what to say.

Harry began talking up a storm, "You don't have to feel the same way, I'd understand if you were totally disgusted by me or something. I just wanted you to know how I felt because I would have gone crazy if I hadn't _told_ you at least. And don't feel like you're obligated to make me happy, date around, as long as if you find that guy to sweep you off your feet-"

Hermione had cut him off with a kiss.

And she didn't break that kiss for a good long minute. But when she did she stared into his eyes and said breathlessly, "I've already found the guy who's swept me off my feet."

And they kissed again.

The next morning Hermione and Harry practically skipped down the stairs and into the lobby. They walked to the front desk where the old woman stood again. Harry had his arm slung around Hermione's waist and he tossed the key onto the desk.

"Good morning, hotel voman," he said in his fake accent.

He put the money that he owed her on the counter and held out a one-hundred pound note for her.

"Buy yourself something pretty," he said. "If a man comes looking for us," he looked around suspiciously, "Vee vere never here."

Then they walked out of the inn, leaving the woman to be utterly confused as they laughed all the way home.

**Author's Note:** Little one shot, hope you liked it!


End file.
